After Effects
by MidnightandDiamonds
Summary: One-shot. Based on the events of "Going Underground". Rhydian is reliving the moment Alric grabbed Maddy and he can't seem to stop his imagination running wild, so he goes to the one person he knows will help him through it. Always.


After Effects

**Wow! Another one already, this is probably a record for me. I'm really bad when it comes to making new stories or updating, that's why I only ever do one shots! This is based after "Going Underground" and is in Rhydian's point of view. Hope you enjoy!**

It was the night after the full moon but Rhydian was still sleeping round the Smith's house; the Vaughan's had needed to go to the city because a friend of theirs was seriously ill, so Emma an Daniel had offered to look after him. After what happened with Alric, Rhydian had never been so glad to be there, with Maddy close by and most importantly-Safe.

Rhydian couldn't sleep. With the full moon over his mind was no longer clouded by it's force, that meant that he could remember everything from the day before. Vividly. The sheer terror he felt when Alric had grabbed Maddy was being replayed behind his closed eyes over an over again, rushing through his body like it had then. He thought...He really thought that Alric was going to... To kill her.

To constrict the life out of her while he watched helplessly and then leave her by the river. Dying in his arms as she gasped for air that she just couldn't breath in. Trying to say his name but nothing more than a wheeze escaping her paling lips as he tried to comfort her, saying that she would be fine and gently stroking her hair. Then the inevitable slowing of her desperate breaths as her eyes fell closed...

He jolted up in bed, gasping as Maddy had been. His heartbeat was racing and as he looked at his hands he could see the blue-black veins that signalled his near transformation. Rhydian pushed the covers off of himself and sprung out of bed, thudding on the floor as he did. He continued to walk quickly towards Maddy's room but trying to be quieter about it, he needed to see that she was OK even though he knew she would be.

He gently turned the door handle so that he wouldn't disturb her no doubt peaceful sleep, he envied her for that. The door briefly squeaked but it luckily didn't wake her. His heart sped up as he saw her stretched out under her duvet; the curtains were still partly open, allowing a ray of moon light through that bathed her flawless skin in a cover of white light. Her dark hair shimmered as the light reflected off of it, surrounding her in a pale white halo that glowed in the darkness.

She looked beautiful.

Rhydian leaned against the door frame, content to just watch her sleep for a little while longer. Did it make him creepy? Almost certainly. Did he care? Not in the slightest. His plans were interrupted however, when Maddy began to move.

"Rhydian?" she asked, her voice still sleepy and quiet as her eyes opened, her gazed fixing on him soon after.

"How did you know I was here?" He whispered, straightening up and moving a bit closer.

"I can always sense when your around." she stated, yawning unintentionally at the end. Maddy must have then realised what situation she was in because she sat up in bed really quickly.

"What is it? What's happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing happened, don't worry. It's just I keep thinking about down by the river and... Alric." he said vaguely, it was at that point that he was so happy they could basically read each other's mind's because her face immediately softened and she held out a hand to him.

"It's really got to you, hasn't it." she realised as he tentatively walked forward to take her hand in his, she pulled him closer as he sat down next to her so that his head now rested on her shoulder.

Maddy released his hand so that she could reach around to softly stroke his hair as a gesture of comfort, surprisingly it did help.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me, I'm right here." she whispered into the darkness as she continually smoothed her fingers through his hair.

"Every time I close my eyes I imagine what he would have done to you... how he would have... would have..." He tried to admit but he just couldn't force the words out.

"Shhhh. Don't think about it, just think about us here, now." Her words had the desired effect as he began to calm down again, but pulling her closer anyway. Maddy was so warm beside him compared to the cold night air that her practically melted into her, closing his eyes and concentrating on the feeling of her delicate fingers brushing through his hair as she rested her head against his.

"You've been acting weird all day, looking at me strangely. I guess now I know why. I'm sorry I was so stubborn about going with you, I just wanted to protect you." she said, clearly feeling guilty for his fear and sleeplessness.

"I know, I'm sorry I was so harsh about it, I was just trying to protect you to."

"I know." They descended into a comfortable silence for a minute or so before they realised what time it was. "It's late, we should get some sleep." Maddy said.

"I don't think I'll be doing much sleeping tonight." Rhydian replied, obvious tiredness in his voice, it had been a hectic few days.

"There's room for two in here, if it'll help." She offered, she really would do anything to make sure he was alright.

"Thanks Mads." Rhydian said, moving so that he could envelope her in a hug that she immediately reciprocated.

"What was that for?" she asked after they parted.

"Because you're amazing." Even in the low-light he could see the blush that painted her cheeks, it helped to make her look even more beautiful than she already was.

"Anyone else would have done the same." She said modestly.

"It's half one in the morning and you're trying to comfort me, not to mention I was watching you sleep. If you were anyone else I'm pretty sure you'd have thrown me out by now." he pointed out.

"Fair enough." She replied, trying to stop another yawn. "Now sleep! We've got school tomorrow, or more like today." she ordered.

Maddy climbed back into bed, leaving enough room for Rhydian beside her. He walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers so that he could slide in and get comfy. A sudden awkwardness took over though, how should he lay? The same way as her? Away from her? Or just lay on his back? His thoughts were cut short however, by Maddy's muffled voice.

"You can put you're arm around me, if you want." she whispered so quietly he would have missed it if it wasn't for his excellent hearing. She was clearly stepping out of her comfort zone by offering this so he rolled onto his side and gently draped his arm over her waist so that she could easily change her mind if she wanted to. They were so close now that they were touching back to chest but it didn't stop Maddy from leaning further back into his touch; she placed her arm on top of his and gently interlocked their fingers, it felt right to be laying with her like that, like they should have been doing that all along.

He closed his eyes and focused on the soft sound of her breathing, any images of what ifs being banished from his mind.

"I'll always try and protect you, no matter what. You know that right?" he told her quietly.

"Of course I do, I've always known. I'll always try and protect you to." she replied tiredly, with that he decided to snuggle a bit closer and settle down to sleep.

Rhydian felt a closer connection to Maddy now more than ever; he knew he cared about her more than if she was just a friend, he figured that out a while ago. But now he had the feeling that maybe she felt the same way as well, especially after what she'd just done for him. After a little while of debating in his mind he finally decided.

Tomorrow he would ask her on a date.

**I hope it was decent enough, I know it's short but I had this idea that I really wanted to get down. It may seem like there should be another chapter after this but it's just because I wanted it to lead into the finale, as I said at the beginning I only write one shots. On another note, I'm so excited for the finale! But it feels like this series has gone so quickly, I really hope we get a series three although I highly doubt that they would cancel it. If you feel like reviewing then please do, but until the next time! See ya! Phillippa x**


End file.
